In recent years, among data centers, large-scale IT systems, and the like, the utilization of virtual machines that execute applications deployed in individual virtual machines has spread.
With respect to the deployment of applications, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-090840, a technique relating to a method for utilization of a virtual machine used for simplifying the deployment or the setting of applications is disclosed. In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-259046, a technique is disclosed that efficiently manages a master to be a target to which an application for each user is deployed, in a case in which a thin client service is mainly provided.